Don't Blink
by inuyashafanwhitehair
Summary: 'Time heals all wounds' For Marcus Volturi, that remains to be seen. Will Leah, a wolf who needs time herself, manage to heal him? Will he do the same?


**A/N: Sooo. I uploaded this story previously, but the chapters were really short and I wasn't sure where I was going with it. So I decided to take it down and reuploaded, with a few changes. Hopefully this will prompt me to update more. Rather then usy, i'd say i'm just lazy and down in the dumps.  
**

**Leah's Pov**-

Leah took a deep breath. Then another one. And another one. As much as she could, really. Though it certainly wasn't very easy with a plastic bag over her head. Quickly running out of air, the human-turned-wolf shifter couldn't stop trying to get as much breathing done as possible. She was panicking._ Have to stop. Have to slow down._ Those thoughts ran through her mind, but she couldn't. She just couldn't. Haven't these leeches ever heard their mother yell at them for doing this exact same thing? Guess not, because here they were doing it to her.

The funny thing was, she could remember exactly what led her to this moment. It probably wasn't funny in retrospect, but she likely losing a lot of brain cells from the bag and everything, so why not. _Life flashing through my eyes huh? Pretty damn short._

Slowly, the unwelcome darkness took over, and Leah blacked out.

_A few hours before:_

Leah sighed. It couldn't be helped. She banged on Sam's door at 1:00 in the morning. Sam. The person who, in the past, could make her heart speed up with one glance her way. The same guy who had left her for her cousin and broken it into a million pieces. _I'm sorry Leah. I'm so sorry...I love Emily. _Even now those words stung. How dare he think an apology could fix everything. How dare he. But of course, now she knew that 'technically' it wasn't his fault. Still hurt like hell, and the bitch in her wanted him to suffer. She must be doing a kick ass job of it, by the look on Sam's face as he opened the door.

Sam sighed in annoyance, grumpy from being woken up so early. Because of this, he stares at the she-wolf with barely contained anger. And vise versa. "Yes, Leah?" Voice was civil, if not wary. Sam was tired, not stupid. And he didn't need his ear bleeding from one of Leah's famous bitch fits today. Leah smirks, knowing it would only take a little pushing to get Sam to loose control of his voice. But for once, she held back. This was more important.

"My all Mighty Alpha needs you and the rest of the pack on the treaty line. Now." Leah said coldly, before turning to go. That was..before hearing a voice behind her. A new, sweet voice.

"Sam, who is it?"

Leah stiffened, and before Sam could respond, she took the moment to form into her wolf form, her clothes exploding off of her as she took off through the woods. Asshe swished through the trees, there was only the adrenaline the change brought to her already hot blood that kept her pushing forward. That, and the feeling -however false- that for a few moments she was getting away. Away from her thoughts, away from that house, and away from the two who had betrayed her the most.

_At the treaty Line_:

_Spiffy. _Oddly enough, that's the one word that runs through the she wolf's head as she sees her whole pack standing in front of the poorly drawn out treaty line. Honestly, someone had to mark it with chalk or something, because the two oak trees that were there just weren't clear enough.

A sigh of relief shudders through her, or more accurately, a pant. Her fur bristles as she gets a look of the entire Cullen family, the whole coven of golden eyed vampires spread out on their side of the line. Quickly heading over to her Alpha, Leah's stance turned aggressive as she stared down at the mind rapist and his wife, Isabitch. Soon, a whine from Jake had her rolling her eyes. _I can and will call her whatever the hell I want, so shut the fuck up_. The small brown wolf to the left of her rolled his eyes. _Leah, can't you censor it for once?_ Seth whined in her head. Her answer? A string of cursing that would have definitely had her mother scrubbing her mouth out with soap. Heh, what he gets.

The petite brunette looked at Leah with slight fear in her beautiful golden eyes. Yeah, Leah could admit it. They are beautiful. Almost painfully so. But if it was one thing Leah Clearwater wasn't, it was a leech's friend. Especially a lying leech. And those eyes were lies. Because diet or not, human-killer or not, vampires were monsters. Pure and simple. Edward hissed as he read her thoughts, but chose to remain silent. Sneers. Smart move mind rapist. Like she was going to be scared of a guy who looked like he wore make-up for a living. As if.

Edward sighed. When everyone (Sam's pack included, whose leader Leah did her best to ignore) arrived, he began. "I apologize for calling your pack here, Jacob. Espe-" He was quickly cut off by a few loud growls from Leah's left and right flank. Hell, she had to bite back the urge to growl as well, when she caught sight of the small vampire that had stepped into view. The difference between her and the other leeches? Her red eyes. They made Leah's fur stand on end just looking at them. And apparently, the rest of the wolves shared her sentiment.

With a few gruff barks, Jacob quickly got everyone to quiet down. Rolls eyes. He couldn't act tough when they could all hear his worry for his little imprint in his head. _Shut the fuck up Jake, I can't hear. _Jake almost whined. Pussy. Looks at the human drinking vampire coldly. Was she saying something?

"It is a pleasure to meet you all again. I am sure after my coven's..previous encounter..You might not be so eager to see me. But I am here to on my Master's behalf, and..."

Leah almost snickered when Paul started cursing the new vampire out in their heads. Seems someone else could use their mouth cleaned out with soap. Seth whined. Jake growled. Seriously, what the hell were they doing here? It should be over. Those leech fuckers _lost_. Sore losers, that's what they were. Well if those motherfuckers wanted a rematch, Leah was more then happy to give it to them. Just say the word, she prayed. At least she could go down fighting. Jake, if possible, glared at her in his wolf form, trying to listen to the non-veggie blood-sucker. The hell to Jake. She was not in the mood anyway.

"...So to show we mean no harm, my masters insist that I stay here with you for a year. And that, in exchange, a member of your..family...come to Volturi to stay for a year. " The blood-sucker finished.

The growls that tore through the fermented field was enough to make the very ground tremble. Hell, Leah could have sworn half of the force of them came from just Jake's growls alone- being alpha his voice shot through the air louder and stronger than all the other wolves among them. Alright, so he was louder than the rest of them. Leah could give him that credit at least.

..But he was a louder whiner too.

"..Of course-" Leah turned to the voice of the petite blood-eyed vamp. She was still talking? You'd think she could understand the meaning of 'no', even spoken in dog.

"-my masters do understand your animosity. And are prepared to offer some comfort, that is..if your pack will accept our small request of friendship." She finished slyly.

Her thick accent rolled the words from her mouth like rain droplets, but were perfectly understandable to every wolf there. Certainly, the increased volume in their growls proved it. Surprisingly it was the make up wearing vamp, Edward, whose voice managed to cut through the wolves' strings of voiced hostility.

"Perhaps it would be better if both sides could understand each other." Edward said calmly, almost frostily, his gaze leveling on the increasingly loud center wolf. Somewhere, deep down, Edward was disappointed. Though the century old vampire would never admit this, not even to himself, over the year after his daughter and the wolf's imprinting he had come to..somewhat..acknowledge the old rival as a good person. So he had expected him to act more like a leader, and not cow-tail to the packs anger like he was doing now.

The wolf in the center immediately came up short, big round eyes widening slightly as he realized he was letting his pack do something they mustn't do. Get out of hand. '**Enough**!' He commanded, but careful..oh so careful..not to use 'that' voice. Pushing back the call of his Alpha blood, of the need to use the Alpha command, he repeated, softer, but firmer now in all their heads. 'Enough. Quiet, all of you' .

-  
Miles away from the cacophony of the angry shape shifters, one of three ruling Volturi kings sat upon his throne, eyes open and yet so empty and uninterested it was just as well they would look more livelier closed. Dust particles gathered around him, lifting, shooting up in the air by a gust of wind, then falling back down.

Time came, and time went.

And yet, the ancient vampire was content to let it move forward, content to stay sitting and gathering dust. It had been a long, long time since he cared to stop it. Cared to beg it to stop, just to let him keep...just to let him keep **her**.

"..Marcus"

**End Note: Nothing new with this chapter or anything. But the next chapter I hope to add a lot. And don't worry, I will be updating the next chapter before labor day.**


End file.
